


Bleeding for you

by AnGeLiTa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnGeLiTa/pseuds/AnGeLiTa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Severus han mantenido una relación a escondidas durante la guerra, ¿cómo afrontará Harry las consecuencias de la batalla final?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding for you

El mundo a mí alrededor se desmorona, ya no tengo nada más a lo que aferrarme, mi ancla me ha abandonado y estoy tentado hacer lo mismo, desaparecer de una vez por todas, vivir ya no tiene ningún sentido si no es a su lado. En este preciso instante no me importa nada, ni siquiera decepcionarlo al perder las ganas de continuar luchando tal como él hubiera deseado, no logro encontrar la fuerza requerida para siquiera imaginarme un existir sin su presencia, apoyo y compañía.

La guerra ha acabado, Voldemort muerto de una vez y para siempre. ¡Pero a qué precio! Y no solo eso, sino que tal y como siempre la muerte de quienes más quiero me acompaña cual maldición inquebrantable. Maldigo al destino una y otra vez por haberme permitido vivir, por haber escogido hacerlo en lugar de reencontrarme con mi amado Severus. Pienso una y otra vez el porqué de tan loca decisión pero por más que me devano los sesos la respuesta no llega a mí, no logro hacerme con una razón lógica, no cuando mi mundo se está desmoronando, no cuando tan sólo puedo desear con todas mis fuerzas haber sido yo quien acabara muerto y no él. No se lo merecía, no después de haber sacrificado todo por una causa mayor, no sin que todos sepan quién fue Severus Snape y cuál fue su papel en esta guerra cruel, sus verdaderas alianzas y el gran corazón que alojaba escondido tras montañas de hielo y sólo yo tuve el privilegio de apreciar en todo su esplendor.

Sin él, su calor y fuerza ya nada tiene sentido. Intento convencerme a mí mismo, debo ser fuerte, cómo lo hubiera sido él si la situación fuera a la inversa, pero el dolor es tan desgarrador que no puedo ni imaginarme cómo afrontar siquiera un día sin su compañía, menos aún toda una vida.

Hoy se cumple un mes desde que le perdí, día que todos a mi alrededor festejan como la caída de Voldemort pero yo no puedo más que acurrucarme sobre mí mismo sobre la fría piedra del piso de sus mazmorras, ahora destrozadas producto del enfrentamiento aún reciente. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas nuevamente a pesar de creer que ya no era capaz de producir más luego de haber estado llorando por horas, agarro un vidrio roto a mi izquierda y sin pensarlo ni por un segundo corto repetidas veces mis muñecas, sintiendo alivio por primera vez en este mes de tinieblas.

No puedo más que alegrarme al recordar que todos están festejando en Hogsmeade y por lo tanto nadie me encontrará hasta que sea demasiado tarde, no les extrañará tampoco mi falta en el festejo debido a mi continuo fastidio por la prensa y destacar, por lo que nadie espera realmente que me presente.

Sonrío, con lo que estoy seguro es una sonrisa por demás triste. Cierro los ojos, recordando sus besos, sus finos labios contra los míos, me estremezco por la poderosa sensación, se siente tan real, casi como si pudiera tocarle, aunque seguramente se debe a la pérdida de sangre. Sí, eso debe ser, después de todo, no hay manera alguna por la cual Severus haya podido sobrevivir al veneno de Nagini, además, tuve su cadáver en mis brazos, lloré sobre su tumba y me prometí sobre ella que intentaría salir adelante por él. Pero lo siento amor, pensé, fallaré a mi promesa, no puedo afrontar este mundo sin ti para sostenerme.

Me siento débil, es una sensación extraña, casi como si estuviera flotando, cómo si me estuviera quedando dormido. Me abrazo a mí mismo imaginando que son sus brazos, que sus labios tocan mi frente y estoy preparado para reencontrarme con él en otro mundo. No importa cuán enojado pueda estar conmigo por ser tan débil, sé que me perdonará, nuestro amor va más allá de lo comprensible, es incondicional y como tal sé que continuará incluso después de nuestras muertes. Quizás fueran los efectos de la pérdida de sangre o tan sólo mi acuciosa necesidad de sentirle junto a mí, pero podría jurar que justo antes de perder la conciencia y mi respiración se detuviera haber escuchado un quedo y dulce murmullo, casi cómo producido por la brisa, envolviéndome y acariciándome.

Momentos después todo se volvió negro y mi alma ya había abandonado mi cuerpo. Con todas las esperanzas que pude juntar me alejé de mi cuerpo, sin importarme los destrozos que mi muerte acarrearía para todo el mundo mágico, sólo teniendo en mente ese último murmullo que escuché aún con vida y me dio seguridad de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

— Harry, mí Harry... — se hizo eco con la voz de mi recuerdo, levanté la vista dubitativo, pero al instante toda duda abandonó mi cuerpo y emprendí una alocada carrera en la búsqueda de mí único y verdadero amor.


End file.
